


The Eyes Have It

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [39]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bickering, Birthday, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Consoling McCoy, Eye Contact, Eye Sex, Fourth Wall, Fretting Kirk, Love Confessions, M/M, Party Planning, Placid Spock, Toasting, love affirmation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Jim Kirk is planning a party, but his intensity is bothering McCoy.





	The Eyes Have It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Dear Friend. I hope that it's a great one for you.

“Jim, you’re overthinking this. Throw a few pizzas on the table, get some good dance music going, and keep the liquid refreshments flowing. That’s all that you’ll need. Let the guests take care of the rest. Hell, Spock and I can party on cheese and crackers and some soft jazz playing in the background. We can have a helluva good time. We're good for hours.”

“Yeah, I know how you two could party,” Jim Kirk mumbled, distracted by the lists that he was consulting. “There’s gonna be a mixed group here. Married couples. Dating people. Mostly singles. Even some children of crewmen. I gotta keep it family rated. I gotta at least give a nod to civility and decency.”

“Well, you do have a have point here. Spock and I can sometimes go pretty native when we party. I don’t recommend all that we do for a mixed group. Especially one with children attending. But we do have a lot of fun.” He glanced aside with a sly smile. “Isn’t that right, Spock?”

Spock gave his friends one of his best kitten-eating-cream expressions of contented pleasure. “Dr. McCoy has not disappointed me yet. And he has always been too busy to voice any displeasure at my performance, so I can only deduce that he is satisfied.”

“So satisfied, in fact, that I could be delivered into Heaven on that cloud of pleasure alone, and I would not even miss leaving this mortal coil. In fact, I would probably still be gasping out my joy of Spock’s ministrations to me and cause the angels to blush. We might cause all sorts of envy to be stirred up in Heaven.” 

Kirk set down his papers. “Bones. Please. Too much information.”

“Shocked, Kirk? Or jealous?”

Kirk favored him with a glance. “I refuse to answer on the grounds that it may lead to incriminating me.” He turned aside. "And cause all sorts of envy in me, too."

“Hah!” McCoy snorted. “Jealous, through and through! Besides, I doubt if anything can shock Jim Kirk.”

“Oh, the old Puritan morality can sometimes still raise up its disapproving head in me. This leaf didn't fall too far from that particular tree. In spite of my reputation of romancing both sexes, I can still act like a prudish old maid at times. I hate to think of what I'll be like as an old person. Heaven help the young guys if I even produce daughters. They won't be able to date until they are thirty. But I sure came by those attitudes honestly," Kirk muttered as he went back to his lists.

“Yeah, we who were raised in the United States did have to suffer through all of that self-righteous criticism. We were taught to feel guilty about everything from late potty training to having sex with our wives in anything but the missionary position."

"Yeah, well, a lot has loosened up." 

"Yeah, but the guilt is still out there. Americans get a naughty thrill out of stuff that the rest of the world thinks is old views. It's led to a lot of misunderstanding." McCoy smiled softly. “You know, some of my greatest times with Spock have been spent with not one word spoken between us. And we seemed to understand each other just fine.”

“Yeah, I can imagine what went on during those times, too,” Kirk muttered.

A soft look with sparkling promise passed between McCoy and Spock, and Kirk saw it.

“Hell, you’re doing it right now, aren’t you?! You don’t even have to be touching to be having sex together. All you need is eye contact with each other!”

“And not even that,” McCoy whispered. “The sound of his voice. A glimpse of him in the distance. Somebody mentioning his name.” He smiled sadly, almost to himself, as he stared off into middle space. “The memory of him and what he has made of me.” He looked back at Kirk. “A star that shines in the heavens because he loved me. The universe that opened up for me because he is in it. The gift of life that I did not know I possessed until he accepted it from me. The adventure of waking up in the morning because he is there to greet me. The satisfaction of being tired at night because I have done a good job with my day’s tasks.” McCoy paused for effect. “And the pleasure of sleeping in his arms and knowing that those arms will be waiting for me to the end of my days. Yeah, we have sex with our eyes. And any part of us that is lucky enough to be able to join in.”

"You're a lucky man, indeed," Kirk agreed, dreaming along with McCoy. He grabbed his papers again. "But that isn't getting this party organized."

McCoy sighed and shrugged at Spock. "I tried." He took up an old thread. "I still say that you're worrying too much. It’s a party you’re hosting, not a banquet for royalty."

"Oh, but it is royalty, in a way. At least it is to us. It's someone who loves us dearly, especially you and Spock."

"Well, then, let's get on with the party, well at least a rehearsal," McCoy urged as he looked with longing at the refreshments.

"Gentlemen," Kirk said as he handed out glasses.

Then they turned to the viewing port that was showing them countless stars and planets and galaxies.

"Gentlemen, somewhere out in all of those points of light is Earth, home to all of us." He smiled. "Even you, Spock."

"That is correct, Captain. I am half Earthling."

"Today we salute another Earthling. You might say that we're nothing without her and people like her. She helped to create us and keep us alive in the hearts of millions." He raised his glass. "To Esperata! We hope that you have a great birthday today with many more to follow! As Mr. Spock would say, 'Live long and prosper!' We couldn't wish you any less; in fact, we wish you a whole lot more!"

"Quite, " Spock agreed, pleased that his famous expression had been used so judiciously in the greeting.

"Hear! Hear!" McCoy declared. "Now do we get a speech from the honoree?"

"Bones! That's rude! She's unprepared to talk! Do you want to embarass her?"

"Hell, no! I'm just ready for my second drink! My damn glass must've had a hole in it, because it's empty already!"

**Author's Note:**

> The guys put me up to it!
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
